


Love of a Giant

by MainstreamHecker



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23220616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MainstreamHecker/pseuds/MainstreamHecker
Summary: “I’m not a pedophile! .... am I?”
Relationships: Marissa Faireborn/Thundercracker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Love of a Giant

It took a week before Marissa finally had the guts to see Thundercracker again.

It’s not that long, she told herself. Probably nothing compared to a being that is functionally immortal.

But as soon as she heard Buster’s sad howl she guessed something was wrong. Sure enough there were about 10 monitors displaying different scenes of crying and heartbreak simultaneously. 

At the epicenter of it all was a massive blue Cybertronian in a -what Marissa would call- sorrowful sprawl.

Who was pouring a bucket of water onto his face.

“What are you doing?”

Thundercracker jumped AND landed in a boom, “MARISSA I-“ he screamed before he tuned his vocal module more befitting his human companion’s eardrums “I didn’t see you there.”

“I’m sneaky like that,” Marissa bent to scratch Buster, unable to stare into those wet red eyes. “but what ARE you doing? You’re upsetting Buster.”

Thundercracker emits a soft coo, unfitting for a giant his size, unfitting for the way it made Marissa’s heart throb. “I tried to keep a facade, but apparently she’s a telepath, all my spark is for her to see.” Buster whined and bunted onto his gentle fingers. “Amazing creatures you lot are.”

“That she is. But I’m afraid I don’t share her telepathic tendency, tell me,” Marissa looked up. And up. And up at him and almost wavers in resolve, “were you crying?”

A few drops of water splashed from the wells below his optics as he shook his head. “Only trying to. Do I look more human this way?”

“Thundercracker,” oh Thundercracker the bleeding heart. “that’s not it. Its not some xenophobic obstruction to feel love.”

Thundercracker stared and Marissa thought she could feel every single blade from his aperture “but not from you.”

“I can love a Cybertronian,” she confessed, because she does.

“But not me,” he despaired and Buster cried louder the more he couldn’t.

Marissa rushed to hug the puggle and puggle sized pinky tip. “ Oh Thundercracker,” Thundercracker the weeping spark, “I can love you. But we can’t.”

“That’s what she said”

Marissa snorted, but Cybertronian facial structure does not allow her to determine if he completely understood that reference or not. Thundercracker wrapped his other hand around her so that they were both hugging each other. Right now, nothing else could matter.

“Tell me, please. Only one of us is a telepath here and she seem disinclined to talk.”

Buster’s skin was warm under her hand, Marissa could see some of her fur already turning gray. “How old are you Thundercracker?”

“ I- I’m not entirely sure. We never kept track and- I dont really know how to translate it to... is this a problem? ... is this THE problem?”

Is it? That’s what she took one week to look up answers for.

“I’m not a pedophile! .... am I?” He looked at her pitifully, displaying his horror miniscule facial expression and all.

Nothing could stop her from the gut bursting laugh. “No, let me assure you. You are definitely not.” oh silly silly Thundercracker, what a fool. 

What a fool to fall in love with a human.

“My life’s just a few seconds compared to yours.... Would you still want me?”

“Would you take Buster away from me too then?”

Buster just yawned and settled down for a nap in his palm.

“ No.” her heart broke even at the thought, “no of course not. You two love each other.”

“Then please. Let me be selfish and love you too,” Thundercracker lifted them both to his chest, to his spark. 

“ Please Marissa,” oh Marissa, the lovestuck fool “I’m so used to loss. Dont deny me the joy of HAVING.”

“I wont,” she embraced his cockpit. Suddenly his love made her feel as large as the giant that chose to love her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> posting from phone is hard but someone posted a reminder of tiki/say’ri and im struck with feelings :”(


End file.
